seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Second Piece: Eternal Storm Part III
As Pace is sailing through the storm, he gets a special call from his Den Den Mushi. This wouldn't be good. Pace: Well hello there! Marine: WHERE ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Pace: Doing my job and capturing the three pirates! Marine: You're no longer- Pace: Put a sock in it, Karec. While he's too busy laying the groundwork for some overly complicated plan, I've entered the belly of the beast! They'll be mine in no time! Karec: Sigh...wait, are you in a storm? Pace: Yep. I have it from a very reliable source that the three are here. Karec: That noise could only be the Eternal Storm! Get out of there now, Pace! No one leaves the Eternal Storm alive! Pace: Good. Makes it impossible for them to escape. Karec begins to shout something back, but Pace hangs up. He deactivates his Den Den Mushi, preventing any more calls. Pace: I see an island in the distance...might as well start there! Morning breaks in the Eternal Storm, although there is little light. Cajin emerges from his cave, with Issac, Drew, and Hugeo following him. Drew: So, are we going up the mountain to look for the source of that noise? Cajin: Don't have anything else booked, so I suppose so. Issac: Guys...go on without me. I'll stay and keep watch here. Hugeo: Are you feeling well? Issac: Yeah, but... Issac remembers the voice, and how it struck pure terror in him. It could only be that guy's voice...but Drew and Hugeo wouldn't get it... Drew: There's no way it could be a person, Issac! And an animal can't pose that much danger to us! Issac: Yeah...I suppose you're right. I'll come! Drew: Woo-hoo! Issac: Drew's probably right. I'm just imagining things... The three begin trekking through the rain. However, Drew kindly made everyone ponchos the night before, making everything a bit less miserable. Hugeo: My poncho's too tight...having trouble breathing... Drew: Well, it's not like I was gonna grope you when making these! The four walk towards the base of the mountain, to a slope that Cajin assured would be easily accessible. As they walk, they pass by Marin's deactivated Phantoms. Cajin: Hated those things. I attacked them a lot, but they were too damn strong! Water must've got to them, and good thing too. Issac: Yeah...we understand completely... The four reach the base of the mountain, and a trail snakes upwards in front of them. Cajin: Just remember to not slip, or you'll die! Drew: Great... They begin their difficult trek. Issac: I must've not been paying attention. How are we supposed to find the source of the noise? Cajin: Well, we do some looking around, but more importantly we find a place to stay for the night. Then, when it starts making those noises, we track it and find it! The four scale the mountain for the rest of the day, looking in caves, trees, and rocks. Several times one of them nearly falls, Hugeo doing it the most. As the faint light begins to dim, the four collapse in a cave, completely worn out. Drew: Huh...huh...Did we really need to do all this just to get a good night's sleep? Hugeo: And why is our priority related to sleeping on this island... Meanwhile, Pace is also climbing the mountain, with the wind battering his jacket and rain covering his face. Pace: Forget the rain...the rain means nothing...if I can get to the top, I'll have a good vantage point...to see them! Several hours later, the Hugrema Pirates are knocked out on the floor of the cave. Suddenly, Cajin begins shaking them. Cajin: Get up! Get up! Issac: Urgg...has it begun? Cajin: Yess...it always starts screaming before speaking. The Hugrema Pirates attempt to listen closely. Indeed, they hear a soft, but incredibly high-pitched, scream in the distance. Drew: Well, no time to waste! Let's track it down! Issac: Y-yeah... Issac tries to calm his agitated nerves. Just his imagination, just a coincidence, nothing to be afraid of... The four of them walk up the mountain, struggling to locate the soft tone muffled by the pouring rain. However... Drew: Guys, do you hear something nearby...something like falling rocks and...grunting?? ???: Urg! Unggggg! Issac: Yes, I most definitely hear that...it's almost though... ???: Gahhhhh! Right on the cliff face to their right, more rocks fall and a voice screams out. The four look down to see a man with moppy brown hair hanging on for dear life. ???: People...if you're really there...help me! Issac: That depends. Are you a pirate? Do you promise not to harm us if we help you? ???: I'm not a pirate at all! I swear, I won't lay a finger on you! Issac: That had better be a promise you keep. Issac reaches toward the man, who grabs his arm and is pulled up effortlessly. ???: Whew! Thanks a lot! Suddenly, both parties become fixated on one another. Hugeo: His coat...it's a Justice coat! He's with the Marines! ???: Those three...could it be??? The Marine rummages through his belongings, until he finds the pictures of them. Pace: Yes! Hahahah! This is my lucky day! Issac: Um...this could be bad... Pace: I am Marine Captain Cortland Pace. And thanks for saving me, but I'm afraid I have to bring you three to justice! Both sides get ready for battle. Suddenly, we are taken to another place. It is so dark, nothing can be seen. Until a pair of bloodshot eyes open. ???: I SENSE PREY. TIME TO BEGIN THE HUNT. Category:Eternal Storm Arc